


Dean Winchester, How Could You?!

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gossip, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Protective Donna Hanscum, Protective Jody Mills, Sort Of, clueless Sam Winchester, mention of Dean with an anonymous female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Donna & Jody have always assumed Dean & Cas are a couple. They work a case together, and when it appears that Dean is cheating on Castiel, Donna and Jody are appalled. It's all a misunderstanding. Sort of.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Dean Winchester, How Could You?!

Jody really hates demon cases. Give her a good old-fashioned monster case any day, but demons? All the malevolence of Hell, combined with the residual creativity of a former human being, and demons could be one of the worst nightmares out there. Plus, half the time, they were walking around in a corpse, and that was just nasty. Sure, sometimes you’d get lucky, as some of them were lazy, or less evil than you might expect, but on the whole, demons were a giant pain in the ass.

She and Donna haven’t had much luck nailing this demonic little shit down, so they've had to call the Winchesters for help. Sam was off working a case with Eileen, but Dean and Cas came up to help right away, and they were already making much better progress. Also, it's been a few months since they’d gotten together for dinner, so it's nice to see the boys. Right now, Cas and Dean are off doing the dirty work, breaking into a house to search for clues, while Donna and Jody interview a new witness, downtown. In the truck on the way back to Jody’s house, the subject of Cas and Dean comes up, as it often does with Donna. (She’s always been kind of fascinated with the angel, and the boys are her all-time favorite couple.)

“They’re just so cute, ya know?” Donna gushes. “The way they’re always staring, and how Cas is always kinda plastered to Dean’s side? You’d think they’d lose some of that infatuation stuff after all these years, but maybe it’s an angel thing. Maybe the honeymoon lasts for like, decades, when you’re immortal. Ya think?”

Jody rolls her eyes fondly. “It’s not like they hold hands and skip down the sidewalk together, Donna. I mean, obviously they’re in love, but I’m pretty sure they’d both punch anyone who called them cute. They’re just … intense people. I don’t think Cas knows any other way to be. He’s like, _drawn_ to Dean, or something. I think Sam calls it their profound bond?”

Donna snorts, sipping her Diet Coke. “Well, he doesn’t act like that with anybody else, that’s for sure. And neither does Dean. I know he’s a big, macho hunter, and he’s not the PDA type, but the guy gets honest-to-god heart eyes when that angel walks into the room. You tell me that’s not cute!”

When they get back to the house, they text Dean and start putting dinner together. The four of them compare notes while they eat . . . well, Dean, Donna, and Jody eat. Cas tries one bite of everything, to be polite, and then Dean finishes his plate. (Donna mouths “cute!” at Jody, behind Dean’s back.) They make plans to reconvene in the morning, and Dean and Cas head back to their motel.

The next day, Cas and Dean meet the women for breakfast. Cas is visibly annoyed, and Dean is visibly hungover. Sam calls Cas for advice on his hunt, and the angel excuses himself to take the call.

“So, is Cas irritable because you got wasted last night, or did you get wasted because Cas was irritable?” Jody asks, eyebrows raised, as soon as the angel has stepped outside.

Dean huffs a laugh, bloodshot eyes rolling back in his head. “Who knows why Cas is ever irritable? Grumpy is kind of his default setting. Sometimes ya just gotta give him some space, and spend your time somewhere more . . . hospitable.” He chuckles into his coffee, and Donna and Jody share a dark look.

“How hospitable are we talkin’ here, Deano?” Donna asks, oh-so-casually.

Dean smirks and throws a wink at Donna. “Nobody likes to drink alone, Donna. I’m a friendly guy.” Insulated by his hangover, Dean doesn’t seem to notice the cold, dead silence that falls over the table.

After a few minutes, Jody finally snaps. “I really expected better of you, Dean. You think Castiel appreciated being left in that motel room, alone, while you were off . . . _being friendly_?” she growls.

Dean throws both hands up, but shrugs. “Well, he’s a big boy, he’ll get over it. In the meantime, we got a demon to locate.” With that, he stands up and shuffles out to the Impala.

The two sheriffs stare at each other, aghast. “What the heck was that?!” Donna hisses.

“Hell if I know. It’s like he doesn’t even care. What’s gotten into that boy?” Jody replies, staring out the window after Dean.

Donna taps her pen on the rim of her coffee cup. “Do you think Cas knows he was . . . ya know . . . _with_ someone last night?”

Jody shoots Donna a thoroughly unimpressed look.

“No, I mean it!” the blonde insists. “He’s not exactly a pro at the whole human interaction thing, yet. Maybe he thinks Dean was just out getting sloshed. Should we say something?”

“NO. It’s absolutely not our place. This is their relationship, and Cas isn’t stupid. Besides, for all we know, they have an arrangement or something.”

This time, Donna wears the unimpressed look. “Jodes. You think they have an _arrangement_ that Dean can take off after a fight and go play doctor with some rando at the nearest bar? Really?”

Looking agonized, Jody stacks the breakfast dishes and heads into the kitchen, with Donna trailing after her with the coffee cups. “OK, probably not. But maybe we totally misinterpreted what he said, and Dean didn’t actually DO anything with anybody.”

“Or maybe Dean’s a lousy cheater, and he’s walking all over that sweet angel’s heart. I’d wanna know, if it was me,” Donna says, in a rather dramatic stage whisper.

All day, the two argue over the subject, in whispers and silent looks. In between, they close in on the demon, working the case with Dean and Cas, one getting scowls and the other soft, sympathetic puppy eyes. By late afternoon, Cas is thoroughly confused.

“Dean, what is the matter with the Sheriffs? Niether of them has hardly spoken a word to you all day, but they keep asking me how I’m doing. Donna just hugged me for no apparent reason! And I’m fairly certain I heard Jody call you a “dick” after lunch.”

Dean shakes his head, mouth turned down and eyebrows furrowed. “I dunno, man. I think they’re pissed at me for going out last night. Like, I got the impression at breakfast that they thought I should have stuck around the motel with you, maybe?”

With his classic head-tilt, Cas gives Dean a thoughtful glance. “Your intention was to become inebriated and engage in casual sex with a woman. Our motel room offered neither alcohol nor female sexual partners, so you would have been wholly unsuccessful, if you had remained there.”

“My point exactly. But look, Cas, I’m sorry I snapped at you before I left last night. I didn’t expect to be here this long, and I needed to blow off some steam, but that’s not your fault. I shouldn’t take shit out on you.”

“Apology accepted, Dean.”

They get back to work, and by dawn, the four of them have tracked the demon down, and Cas has destroyed it. Sam has just wrapped up his case with Eileen, and comes into town to meet up with them, but Jody and Donna pull him aside as soon as he arrives.

“What’s up, guys? I thought Cas got the demon. Did something go wrong?” Sam asks, glancing between the women and the diner, where Dean and Cas are in a window booth.

“He did, Sam. The case is fine, it’s Dean that we’re worried about,” Jody confides.

Sam is immediately on alert. “Dean? What happened? Is he OK?!”

Donna pats his arm. “No, no, nothing weird happened. Besides the usual weird, anyway. It’s just . . . look, I know it’s not our business, but Cas is a great guy, and we love Dean, but this is just not OK,” she sputters.

At Sam’s clearly increased confusion, Jody takes over explaining. “Sam, we’re pretty sure Dean’s cheating on Cas. I don’t know if Cas even realizes what’s going on, but Dean was definitely with someone else the other night.”

Sam stares, dumbfounded. “He . . . “ There’s a long pause, while Sam peers first at Jody, then at Donna, then at the diner window. “You think . . . “ Another pause, followed by a choked giggle. And then another, louder giggle.

Jody scowls. Donna crosses her arms and glares at Sam, nostrils flaring. This only serves to push Sam further over the edge, until he’s full-on cackling. He laughs so loud that Dean and Cas notice from inside, and come out to see what’s going on.

“Dude? What’s so damn funny?” Dean asks, slapping his wheezing little brother on the back. Cas warily searches Sam’s face, concerned that he might be losing his mind again.

Holding up one finger, Sam takes several deep breaths. He finally pulls himself together enough to speak, and claps Dean on the shoulder. “Apparently you’re cheating on your boyfriend, Dean.”

Dean’s baffled look starts with Sam, then migrates to Donna, then Jody, then Cas. Cas shrugs. Dean looks back at Sam. “My who what now?”

Struggling to speak through the giant grin on his face, Sam says, “Cas. They think you and Cas are together, and you cheated on him the other night. You dog, you! How could you?” Sam starts to lose it again on the last couple of words.

Understanding dawns on Dean’s face, followed quickly by indignation. He spins to face the women. “I am NOT a cheater! How could you even THINK that I’d do that to Cas?” He looks up, when Cas clears his throat. “Oh yeah, right. And we’re not a couple! We broke up over a year ago! Jeez!”

Sam abruptly stops giggling. “Wait, you WHAT? So you _were_ a couple? What the hell, Dean? Cas? You guys weren’t ever even gonna tell me??” he sputters.

Cas just shrugs again. Dean squeezes Sam’s shoulder and smirks. “Uhh, surprise?”


End file.
